Be My Escape
by cyberslavekitten
Summary: Demyx loves his music. He loves his friends. Now he also loves Zexion. But will Zexion love him back when he finds out the whole past the Demyx has hidden from everyone? R&R Lemons and Fluff. Gay lovers! 3


Highschool always sucked; it didn't help that I had weird taste in music, clothes and friends.

I as a part of a group of friends, everyone, except maybe to people, in it was gay/lesbian. The group wasn't large, but they were like family to me. Always there hen I needed them.

My best friend's name was Axel, we were like to peas in a pod, nd he made sure to remind me almost daily that his door as always open for me. Especially since my home life was so rocky.

Oh! By the ay, I'm Demyx. Music is my life. I play the sita, her name s Arpeggio and she is my most prized possession. She was a gift from my deceased grandmother who hand crafted her. I don't think there's a musical instrument that's ever been taken care of as well as Arpeggio.

Anyways, that's enough introductions. Today starts like almost every day in my life. With me waiting for Axel to pick me up for school. I stood in the bathroom perfecting y mullet with mymusic blaring in an attempt to block out my parents' fighting.

Not even eight in the morning yet and it's already started. This is sadly a daily routine for them.

Eventually the door to the bathroom burst open. "Axel's here, now get to school. And turn that shit down!" my dad yelled. I flinched and ducked my head as he shouted at me. I shut off my music and listened as he stormed off. "Fucking fag." He muttered. Naturally, he didn't approve of my romance choices.

I sighed and grabbed my bag off the counter before shrugging into my denim jacket. It was covered in patches and pins, the sleeves were fringed from overuse.

I hurried outside to see his truck rumbling on the curb. I grinned and climbed in once I tossed my bag into the bed of the truck. "Morning!" I said as I slammed the door behind me.

"Ready?" he asked, his voice was careful. I looked up at him, slightly confused. He had a pale face with shocking green eyes and a pair of clown tears drawn in black under them. His hair was ruby red and spiked back, making him look like a red version of Sonic the Hedgehog. He wore a black spiked choker, a pair of leather biker gloves, a tight red t-shirt, and black Tripp Pants.

"What?" I asked, questioning the concern in his eyes.

"Rough morning?" I didn't answer, I didn't really know how. "You're crying." he said in a soft voice. I wiped the back of my hand across my cheek to find the wet droplets.

"Just my dad," I confessed as I wiped away the rest. He didn't respond as he pulled away from the curb. We drove in silence, except for the blaring rock music. Another morning routine.

But we arrived quickly, parked near the back and walked to to the tables outside. Most of everyone was sitting around one of the tables. I saw Axels scorn. Roxas was still abroad with his family. So our triplets were gone. Roxas, Sora, and Xion. Roxas and Axel had a thing, and he hated that Roxas was gone

"Have you talked to him?" I asked.

Axel sighed and nodded. "Yeah, last night. He said his cousin would be starting here today."

"What's his name?"

"Zexion."

"How will we know him?"

"Cuz he's knew dumb shit."

I flipped him a beautiful bird and he laughed in response.

We reached the table where everyone sat. first we had Saix, blue hair and a weird 'X' shaped scar on his face. He had an obsession with british fantasy novels, or rather, with werewolves.

Then we had Larxene, she could be a real bitch, but strangely that was her way of showing she cared. She had a thing for electricity, her hair was blonde and reminded me of bug antennas. Sitting in her lap was Naminé. She was always doodling and was really quiet. She liked wearing white dresses and looked so innocent. Then there was Riku and Kairi. They were both lovers of Sora and Xion. I didn't quite know how it worked, plus it wasn't really my business.

Axel and I sat down with the Axel pulled out his lighter and started flicking it, watching the sparks shock over and over again. I laid out in the damp grass and watched the clouds drift as my music blasted in my headphones. After a while I closed my eyes and let the images behind my eyes dance to the beats.

I felt a sudden pain of someone standing on my hair, followed by water splashing in my face as I gasped from the pain, which left me sputtering and gasping for air. I shot up into a sitting position, I felt a few strands of hair get left behind and my head phones were knocked loose. I could hear a group of guys laughing, I turned to see the school group of stereotypical jocks.

"Oi!" Axel shouted, "Leave him alone!"

"Awe, but I thought he liked water." The one holding the water bottle sneered. He was the captain of the soccer team. Lexeaus.

"Back off, Ball Bitch!"

"Suck me, Fudge Packer."

Axel knew I didn't have the guts to stand up for myself. My dad made sure of that by belittling me, in front of these jerks on top of it.

"I'm still waiting for the hick to join the team, he might make daddy proud."

At that moment the bell rang and I chose that second to jump up and run off. It was no secret to the public that my dad saw me as nothing but a major fuck up. he would been happier with another kid, a girl even, but circumstances left me an only child.

I listened to their stupid guffaws as I ran off, but instead of going to class I chose to hide in the boys' bathroom.

I spent the first half of the day locked in a stall with silent tears, hoping for once to make someone happy.

I left the bathroom at the lunch bell, I sat at a table closest to the doors and waited as people filed in around me. The gang slowly gathered and nobody mentioned that morning.

Axel sat down beside me and stared at me with that concerned look again. I rested my chin on the table with my shaking hands clenched under the table.

"Are you just going to skip all of your classes?" he asked, I shook my head wordlessly. The last class of the day was gym, and it was right after lunch. Might as well attend _one_ of my classes.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Fag Clan." I heard Lex say right behind me. I buried my face into the table. "I bet you're used to that position. Face down and bent over. I heard a chair screech and looked up to see Riku launching forward, his fist colliding with Lexeaus' face.

"Riku stop!" Kairi cried, grabbing his arm and jumping up as he pulled his arm back to hit him again.

"Leave him alone already!" Rikue bellowed.

Lex moved forward, grabbing Riku's throat. But Axel was up. Soon Lex was on the ground. I looked over to see Larxene cradling Naminé, who was crying into her shouder. Naminé couldn't handle the conflict and fighting. I felt more guilt, because I knew it was my fault.

I wasn't sure what caused it, but I noticed Les stalk off, now cradling a wounded ego and muttering to himself.

"Thank you," I said.

"No prob," Riku and Axel said in unison.

"They're going to kill you two for fighting." Kairi said scornfully, referring to the triplets.

"Only if you squeal," Axel snapped.

"If you two set her off again I'll call them right now," Larxene interjected as she stared pointedly at Naminé, who was no longer crying. Just sniffling. I chuckled lightly.

It wasn't even five minutes later that Axel was on his feet again. we watched him stride out into the hallway. He confronted Lex who seemed to be picking on somebody. I didn't recognize him, but I also didn't have a good view of any defining features, except that he was short.

After a few minutes, Lex walked away, and Axel turned to talk to the kid, another few minutes passed by and Axel walked back over with him in tow.

He had short silver hair that hung in his eyes which were a deep blue and he had a large book in his hands. For some reason I couldn't look away from the beautiful boy.

"This is Roxas' cousin. Zexion."

Author's Note:

To those of you who read my first Zemyx Fanfiction: _Into the Night_. This is sort of a do-over. If you wish to read that first one feel free, but I probably won't be updating again.

Either way, enjoy this new one.


End file.
